This invention is directed to physical security systems for wireless access points. More particularly, this invention is directed to a physical security system for wireless access points that prevent removal of the access point and cables.
Users of wireless access points are concerned about the physical security of distributed access points throughout their facilities. These security concerns include theft of the access points and hacking into the user's network via unauthorized access to the access point's I/O panel connectors, such as the Ethernet, fiber and/or console port connectors.
To address these security problems, access point users are placing the access points in metal security boxes to secure the access points. However, this solution results in other problems, such as degradation of the thermal design due to excessive heating of the access point which leads to lowered reliability, early product failure, and high warranty return costs. This solution also causes degradation and compromise of the electrical, electromagnetic compatibility, and regulatory certification of the access point. Further, it leads to destruction of the branding and esthetic design of the access point's standard enclosure as the brand name and design are hidden inside the metal box. In addition, the access point's visual indicators, such as the status indicators and the Ethernet indicators are hidden from the user. Furthermore, the installation of the security boxes is expensive and time consuming.
There is a need for a security system for wireless access points which overcomes these limitations.